


Growing Family

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: Tsuki moves in by himself, thinking he woudl like the loneliness, only to have more people living with him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892140
Kudos: 42
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was in such a mood for fluff when writing this one (one of the promps for day 2 is domestic and I went full domestic mood on this one)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Once again a thank you to lumenera for helping me with this week^^

_Finally, I'm moving out,_ Tsukishima Kei thought for himself. Living with his parents was tiresome, even though he loved them very much. The year after, he lived with roommates, and it was a nightmare. They didn't care about personal space, his things went missing and all of his food was eaten.

He found a place to live by himself; only the apartment was too big for him. Considering he was working day and night, he could afford the place. Living at work helped him save money over electricity and food. He wasn't ready to settle for a tiny apartment like his childhood friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, did.

He was taking a break when he heard the sound of a camera. '"What are you doing?"

His brother looked at the photo, ignoring him. "I'm going to make hundreds of copies of this."

"Why?"

"I'm just proud of my little brother making such a huge step."

Kei sighed. "Sure, this is the last time I'm making such a decision."

A place entirely for himself. There was no need for anything to fill the room.

Kei looked at the bills and took off his glasses. He had seen enough, and he wanted to blind himself for a while. At first, living by himself was easy. He managed getting good grades while working extra shifts. Only at some point the job was too much, his studies became stressful and the weight on his shoulders was crushing him. Lately, he had more time for studies because his workplace hired more employees-less shifts for Kei.

He got up and went to the kitchen. He searched aimlessly for leftovers in the fridge. Lucky for him, he had leftovers from the previous evening, when he was visited by his boyfriend, Tadashi. The man knew how to cook, and he knew Kei's kitchen better than him. Some of the tools belonged to Tadashi, in fact, half of the things in his apartment belonged to his freckled boyfriend. When thinking about it, Kei realized sometimes he searched for his own items, only to remember he forgot them at Tadashi's place.

Then, it clicked. He was so stupid for not realizing it earlier. He went back to his desk and picked up his phone. Kei quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. The other guy answered quickly. "Hey, Tsukki, I was just thinking about you."

 _Why did he have to sound so adorable?_ "Are you free tonight?"

Kei stopped at the flower shop. Today, he was hired at the local museum. Most people would get flowers from their loved ones, but Kei liked to be the one who brought the flowers on occasions like this. He bought a bouquet of sunflowers, Tadashi's favorite. He would announce the news, and the two would go out to celebrate and get a strawberry shortcake, Kei's favorite.

"I'm home," he announced as he walked into his shared apartment with his boyfriend.

Tadashi greeted him with a wide smile. "Welcome back." He was wearing Kei's shirt, which was loose fit on him and shorts. His hair was a bit of a mess, flour was covering his freckled face. Never in his life had Kei imagined he would come back home someday to his partner in such a simple setting. It made his heart skip a beat.

He moved closer to Tadashi and gave the shorter man a kiss on the forehead. "Here, these are for you."

The freckled man was moved. "I can't believe it, I thought I was the one who would be celebrating today."

"What do you mean?"

Both men looked at each other, puzzled. "I thought you didn't care about stuff like anniversaries."

"I don't. I got hired, so I decided to get you something for encouraging me."

"You got hired?! Congratulations!" Tadashi dragged him to the kitchen like an excited boy wanting to show his parents what he made. "Thank God I made this!"

On the table was the most delicious looking strawberry shortcake. Tadashi's were the best, and over the years he only got better.

That's when he started feeling guilty. "Wait, what did you make this for?"

"Today we’ve been officially living together for a year."

That year went by so quickly, Kei didn't notice the anniversary was coming. True, he never cared about such stupid occasions, but making the best decision in his life was worth celebrating. A year ago, he was living by himself, barely struggling until he found the best roommate a man could ask for. He didn't need anyone else.

"I'm ho-" Kei stopped after noticing a small brown ball of fur in front of him.

"Welcome back," said a voice that definitely didn't come from the barking creature in front of him.

Kei grabbed the little dog. "Mind explaining to me what is this?"

"Her name is Chu, and she is our new daughter! Congratulations, we’re fathers." Tadashi offered the dog a treat.

Kei gave the dog to Tadashi. "Your daughter, I didn't agree to this."

"I can't believe you're turning me to a single father. I thought you were better than this."

Over the years, Tadashi wanted a dog. His parents never allowed him to raise one, so he tried convincing Kei to get one. Kei said he would think about it. Clearly, the other man took it as a full permission.

"Please don't tell me you picked her up from the streets."

"She’s from the shelter. No one wants to adopt her- she’s a little bit traumatized by the abuse of her former owner." Tadashi petted her gently, and she was calm in his arms. She already knew him and was trusting him.

Kei looked at how fragile Chu was. "Okay, fine, but you're the one raising her. I'm not her owner as far as I'm concerned."

"Of course, you're not her owner. You're her papa." Tadashi cuddled her as if she were a real baby.

"No, don't you dare."

"Fine, I'll be papa and you'll be daddy."

"No, I'm your daddy, don't drag me into this."

"What?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

Only shortly after, Kei and Chu bonded, and he found himself waking up early to walk her. Every time he was next to a pet shop, he bought her a toy. He always included treats for her when shopping. She became his phone's wallpaper. _Oh no,_ he thought, _I did become a dad._ '

At least it was only him, his fiancé and the dog.

The couple looked at the room they just finished cleaning. It took them all day long, and Chu wasn't much of a help other than running around and being cute. Six years had passed, and she was still the little fur ball they took in, growing only a few centimeters. Over the years the extra room turned to a junk room, there they threw away everything. Cleaning the thick layer of dust took a good part of the day. They had waited too long for this, but the day came to give the room new meaning.

The next day, they picked up a chubby toddler, one who came into their life unexpectedly. Kei remembered how he had found her abandoned on the streets, hungry and bruised, and brought her to the hospital. A quick investigation gave the police the unfortunate picture- her mother tried to hide her from the father, only she never managed to come back for her. The reason why she went back was unknown and the man was clearly not fit to be a parent.

Kei occasionally wondered about her, so he frequently visited her. Tadashi heard about the case, and he made sure to come along, sometimes bringing her toys and playing with her as much as he could. The social worker was charmed and made an exception for the two men.

The baby, who managed to gain weight thanks to Tadashi making sure she was well fed, recognized them. Her hands were already reaching out for a hug to which Tadashi obliged. Seeing his husband cuddling the little girl made him feel a certain pride he couldn't explain.

"Can't wait till you see your new room, Kagura," Tadashi said. "You're gonna love it, right Kei?"

"After all the cleaning, she better be."

Looking through old papers, Kei stumbled upon a picture of the day he first moved into the apartment. It was taken by his brother, celebrating him moving out on his own . He remembered how lucky he felt back then, finally living by himself. The sounds that came from the kitchen, of a girl playing with her dog, and the smells that reached his nose of his husband's cooking made him realize that maybe having more people around wasn't as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
